


The Last Dance

by coppercowries



Category: Gotham (TV)
Genre: Kissing, M/M, Old Men, actual decades of marriage, casual oswald and edward, embracing, long time husbands, married
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-18
Updated: 2019-07-18
Packaged: 2020-06-30 12:50:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19853545
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/coppercowries/pseuds/coppercowries
Summary: Edward and Oswald are decades older now, but some things never change.





	The Last Dance

**Author's Note:**

> Sometimes, when I start a drawing, I have a clear idea of how I want the boys to look. But with this particular drawing, it wasn't until I had sketched out the basic idea that I knew I wanted them quite a bit older, with decades of marriage under the belt.
> 
> I do have a story in the works that goes along with this. Not sure when I'll be able to finish it, but I'll try!

**Works inspired by this one:**

  * [Save the Last Dance](https://archiveofourown.org/works/22368580) by [coppercowries](https://archiveofourown.org/users/coppercowries/pseuds/coppercowries)




End file.
